


Día de San Valentín

by OniWeird



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus y Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Ambiente adolescente, Angor y Gunmar queriendo a Dictatious, De fondo relación de Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Dictatious en la punta del triangulo amoroso, Día de San Valentín, Estan en un mundo normal, Juego con la personalidad de Angor Rot y Gunmar, M/M, Todos son humanos, Triangulo amoroso, Vendel Kanjigar y Usurna únicos adultos los demás son adolescentes, hay violencia pero no tan detallada ni violenta solo adolescentes enojados, utilizo la actitud de Dictatious a partir de la temporada 3 episodio 4
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniWeird/pseuds/OniWeird
Summary: Quedan pocos días para el día de San Valentín, y Dictatious no tiene planeado salir con nadie, hasta que dos personas deciden lo contrario, un amigo y un desconocido, poniendo a Dictatious en un triangulo amoroso del que no sabe como salir, pero no hay duda, ambos competirán para ganárselo, o lo perderán en el intento.___Un AU donde todos son humanos normales y adolescentes ( menos Vendel, Kanjigar y Usurna)
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Angor Rot / Dictatious (Tales of Arcadia), Dictatious / Gunmar (Tales of Arcadia)
Kudos: 2





	Día de San Valentín

**Author's Note:**

> Intente manejar el tema de la ceguera lo mejor posible, lamento si no esta bien hecho, si tiene alguna sugerencia respecto a como manejar el tema estoy abierta a escuchar, o si algo está mal igual respecto a eso los leo, dejando en claro eso, disfruten!!!

La mañana del 10 de febrero se sentía fresca, con una acalorada bienvenida de parte del sol después de haber llovido toda la noche, y posiblemente toda la semana, con un buen café y un libro, Blinkous Galadrigal, o como todos le dicen, "Blinky" , disfrutaba su tiempo de sobra, acababa de terminar su desayuno, y esperaba a que fuera más tarde para poder ir a molestar a su hermano para que se levantara, era el primer día de escuela de ambos después de unas vacaciones forzosas por las inundaciones, debido a las fuertes lluvias, y ya quería volver con sus amigos y novio, hacer planes juntos para el día de San Valentín, salir en grupo y después en privado con su novio, claro si Vendel lo permite primero que nada.

Escucho gritos y cosas cayendo arriba, unos murmullos y reclamos, después de unos minutos pararon a ruidos más bajos, pero igual erráticos, hay una risa seguida de un sorbo de su café despacio, pues ya estaba listo, el que iba a tardar en bajar y posiblemente no comer era su hermano, Dictatious, que se encontraba despierto y enojado por su tardanza.  
Bajan las escaleras de manera apresurada pero precisa, acompañado de un grito.

\- Porque no me despertaste!!  
-Tu despertador Sonó 5 veces hasta que Vendel se fue  
\- Vendel ya se fue? - un adolescente exaltado con su uniforme mal colocado entro por la cocina, tanteo rápido la Mesa encontrando su desayuno, sentándose y apurándose a comer. Dictatious se volvió a despertar tarde, Pero por suerte, no llegarían tarde, Blinky se encargó de eso.  
\- sep, me dijo que te dijera, nos desea un buen día, y que pasara por nosotros después de clases.  
\- en serio? ¡Que tenga cuidado porque casi pienso que se preocupa por nosotros, y entre semana!, Me impresiona- Dictatious siguió metiéndose la máxima cantidad de comida que pudiera en poco tiempo.

Mientras Blinky sonríe, es cierto, Vendel ha estado preocupado por Ellos. Siempre les dio su espacio y libertad, desde su adopción al menos, saben que los quiere, Pero nadie es mucho de afecto físico, al menos no Dictatious. Pero desde que Usurna, la trabajadora social, pensó que Vendel era un poco viejo para cuidarlos y dejo claro que no estaba capacitado, siendo esto absurdo, Vendel era el más capacitado de todos los tutores, en opinión de los hermanos, aún así seguía insistiendo y desde entonces han tenido cuidado, se puede aprovechar de algún momento de debilidad, más con su hermano, padeciendo de la vista.  
Siempre han sido ellos tres, desde pequeños, perdiendo a sus padres a una corta edad, sin familia conocida, solo les quedó Vendel, un amigo cercano de sus padres al parecer, es doctor, y siempre se ocupó de Ellos, no crecieron en un lugar frío, solo que fue difícil adaptarse al Cambio, para Blinky fue fácil, era pequeño, Pero Dictatious siempre fue reservado, solo cuando perdió la vista se acercaron, Pero sigue bromeando de ese modo un poco cruel y crudo, él sabe que no es cierto, Pero igual disfruta diciendo esas cosas para molestar, por eso ya no es regañado, solo recibe una risa de complicidad a cambio, solo que ya no lo dice en público, no con esa chupa sangres de trabajadora social cerca.  
\- listo hermano, vámonos- Dictatious se para y agarra una bolsa del Piso con sus cosas, junto con su bastón verde y sus llaves, saliendo de la cocina en dirección a la salida.  
\- voy detrás de ti- Blinky solo se levanta y sale de la cocina siguiendo a su hermano, agarra un suéter extra de la entrada, para Dictatious, por si acaso, además de comida y dinero, todo de parte de Vendel.  
Fuera de su casa, cerrándola con llave, se dirigen a la estación de autobuses, esperaran y solo tienen que tomar uno para llegar directo, entonces el viaje va a ser corto, por lo mismo no llegaran tarde, se sientan y esperan.  
_________________________________  
Llegando a la escuela, Blinky guía a su hermano de la mano, él lo odia, Pero le ahorra no usar su bastón así que está bien.  
-Blinky!!- Se escucha un grito y de repente Dictatious ya no siente la mano de su hermano, solo vislumbro una mancha un poco oscura tacleando la mancha blanca de su lado, ósea su hermano, y no puede ser otro si no el novio de su novio, AAARRRGGHH, nombre raro, pero él no juzga.

Una escena de amor se desarrollaba mientras Dictatious pensaba en lo sucedido, pues AAARRRGGHH abrazo a Blinky, mientras le daba un gran beso en la mejilla y Blinky se reía.  
También te extrañe Arg- le regreso el abrazo rápidamente y se paró de nuevo junto a su hermano, tomándolo de la mano.

Hola Blinky, hola también Dictatus- Dictatious solo levanto una mano y le sonrió, donde creía que estaba, gracias al sonido de su voz, arg le caía bien, tenía una deficiencia de habla, así que entendía esto de las limitaciones, por lo que no lo trataba diferente, y se podía decir que lo salvo más de una vez.  
Arg si no te importa, llevare a mi hermano a su salón, y en seguida te acompaño para encaminarnos con nuestros amigos- Blinky declaro, mientras le puso una mano a Dictatious en el hombro – no me molesta hermano, y tu salón no está lejos- callando las quejas de Dictatious antes de siquiera dejarlo empezar con estas.  
Yo acompañar, cuenten que hacer en vacaciones- Declaro el grande AAARRRGGHH, Mientras empezaban a caminar y Blinky arrastraba a su hermano refunfuñón.  
…… entonces terminamos otra película antes de medianoche, y antes de que Vendel llegara- Narro Blinky entusiasmado por su travesura.  
Esa película fue divertida en lo que cabe, casi siento que valió la pena escucharla- Dictatious le siguió el juego, esa noche fue divertida, y se salvaron de un regaño por parte de Vendel, una buena noche.  
Blinky se olvidó de seguir narrando y se volvió hacia AAARRRGGHH - oye tienes planes para este 14?  
Nada que no te incluya, esperar que el 14 sin clases, si no, poder pasarla, juntos – Blinky asintió frenéticamente antes de voltear a ver a su hermano, siendo abruptamente detenido por su mano levantada.  
No voy a acompañarlos, tortolitos, disfruten su velada en soledad, claro si Vendel te permite- Sonríe malicioso hacía su hermano, pero sabe que Vendel confía en AAARRRGGHH, podría decirse que tienen historia, y quien mejor para mantener a salvo a un adolescente pequeño que una montaña andante.  
Yo pasare por ti, ¿te parece? - Pregunto AAARRRGGHH ya pensando en que hacer, recibiendo una sonrisa de Blinky.  
Me parece bien mi grande amigo y socio, y en cuanto a ti- volteando de nuevo con Dictatious- ya llegamos, creo que sabes que hacer a partir de aquí.  
Gracias por el paseo, Arg, un gusto de nuevo- asintió de nuevo a los dos, avanzando por el salón con su bastón, buscando un asiento para sentarse.  
Adiós te veo después/ Adios- Dijeron sus dos acompañantes.

Y es que algo que Dictatious no sabía, que no solo lo acompañaban porque lo querían y querían que llegara bien, si no por una persona, Gunmar, siempre lo interceptaba antes de llegar en su salón, un casi adulto enorme y con mala actitud, declaro a Dictatious como su consejero de tareas. Si tenían una clase juntos siempre lo tomaba como pareja, ya lo habían espiado y no trato mal a Dictatious, pero se le conoce por reprobar el año varias veces, además de los rumores de su pertenencia con una pandilla, tal vez una prueba de esto son sus muchas cicatrices en su rostro y posiblemente en su cuerpo también, es enorme y musculoso, además de intimidante , y por último en su lista de no confiar en Gunmar, le faltaba un ojo, eso daría escalofríos a muchos, y no es que no lo tenga si no como lo perdió lo preocupante, aunque tal vez esa fue una razón por la que se acercó a su hermano, Dictatious no conocía este dato, tampoco sabía que Gunmar siempre miraba mal a todos menos a él, que incluso sonreía estando en su presencia, desconocía que fue de las primeras personas tratadas con respeto por Gunmar, si alguien lo molestaba esa persona aparecía después molida a golpes, lo que Dictatious quisiera Gunmar lo conseguía, aunque sus peticiones no iban más allá de la comida, a pesar de todos estos hechos, nadie se fiaba de su relación, pensaban que Gunmar terminaría con la vida de Dictatious en algún momento, no sería difícil, Dictatious, junto con Blinky, eran más pequeños para su edad de lo que deberían, aunque su inminente asalto es un secreto a voces, y sin que los dos lo supieran, toda la escuela estaba lista para intervenir si se encontraba una pelea con Dictatious en medio, no especialmente porque les agradara, si no que entendían la gravedad del asunto al ser discapacitado, y tenían suerte de que Dictatious no estuviera enterado de este hecho.  
Dictatious ya había sido interrogado múltiples veces, declarando siempre que Gunmar lo trataba con respeto e incluso muchas veces lo ayudaba guiándolo y con personas groseras, pero ni Vendel ni Blinky se fiaban, por eso Blinky empezó a seguirlo y cuidarlo, acompañado de su novio claro, una montaña intimida más que un libro. Si lo acompañaban antes de clases no iba a aparecer, sabía que no confiaban en él, por eso no se molestaba, pero no lo podían acompañar por siempre, y en los descansos Gunmar siempre estaba con él, era el único con quien hablaba Dictatious, así que no pudieron separarlos, lo acompañaba en la salida hasta que Blinky y su novio aparecían.  
Esta vez no fue la excepción, cuando Blinky y AAARRRGGHH se fueron, Gunmar apareció y se metió al salón donde estaba Dictatious, entrando a tiempo para ver a Dictatious sentarse en su silla, arrancándole una sonrisa, entro y empezó con una voz fuerte, para que Dictatious supiera de inmediato que había llegado.

DICTATIOUS, ES BUENO SABER QUE NO MORISTE ESTOS DÍAS DE DESCANSO- sobresaltando a Dictatious, pero se recompuso rápidamente, sabía que con Gunmar estaba a salvo.  
No tengo idea de que hablas Gunmar- Sin saberlo le devolvió la sonrisa, acomodándose y esperando una agradable charla corta antes de clases.  
Eres un adicto a la escuela, si no fuera por las circunstancias estarías todo el día en la biblioteca, apuesto que pasaste estos 7 días escuchando documentales de tiempos antiguos e historias perdidas super aburridas- Gunmar declaro divertido, empezando a imaginarse la escena y deleitándose con ella.  
No te voy a mentir, pero ¿tú qué hiciste? Estoy seguro que son historias más interesantes que las mías con mi hermano- Dictatious por genuina curiosidad pregunto.  
Nada interesante, solo trabajé como siempre, e hice tarea, ¿te importa revisarla conmigo? – no era una excusa total, pero si podía pasar tiempo con Dictatious de manera provechosa y que no aburriera al menor, lo aceptaba, si era una excusa, pero aun así saco de su mochila la tarea impresa.  
Seguro, ya sabes la dinámica, lee muy detalladamente, por favor- Dictatious mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba la melodiosa voz de Gunmar, tan profunda pero clara, se emocionaba siempre con sus peticiones.  
Y así pasaron el tiempo antes de clases, cada vez que Gunmar era corregido se permitía tocar a Dictatious con la excusa de un agradecimiento, deseando el momento en que pudiera tocarlo libremente, no inapropiadamente, nunca, pero solo con acariciar su rostro seria feliz.  
Cada vez que alguien pasaba y los veía, o, mejor dicho, veía a Gunmar, el los ahuyentaba con una mirada que dejaba en claro sus intenciones si los molestabas, esto sin que Dictatious se diera cuenta, y así paso el tiempo hasta que llego la hora del adiós.  
¿Te veré luego de acuerdo? Si alguien te molesta me dices de inmediato- Gunmar se permitió acariciarle el brazo con esa declaración, y se deleito cuanto Dictatious no se alejó.  
No soy un niño, te veré después. Ahora vete o te materas en problemas- Dictatious toco la mano que se posaba sobre su brazo, despidiendo a su amigo.

Con Gunmar fuera y Dictatious solo a la espera del inicio de clases, un tercero que no era conocido por el primero, pues era un alumno nuevo, observo la interacción de los dos de lejos, con enojo y envidia, Angor Rot, un alumno nuevo desde hace unos meses, que no le sentó bien el cambio, había intentado varias veces hablar con el susodicho Dictatious, el más listo de su clase, el más tierno joven, y uno con una discapacidad tan limitante, al menos en su clase, Angor podría decir que tiene una afición por una mente brillante que toco fondo y al parecer no dejo que eso lo detuviera, quiere hablar con él, poder ser amigos, y tal vez, más que eso.  
Pero a pesar de su afición, él no es ningún cobarde, se hubiera acercado hace semanas si no fuera por su torpe y odioso acompañante, porque se niega a llamar amigo a quien se acercó a su chico brillante y vivaz, que se pega como plaga, y su horrible presencia lo invade en cada oportunidad que quiso tomar como suya.  
Los únicos momentos en que se pudo acercar, es en sus clases, y no se puede llamar interacción, porque solo puede pedir cosas pequeñas, como si tenía esto o aquello, cosa que siempre cae en una negativa, pero de todas formas quería hablarle. Parecía que todo lo hacía mental, y siempre levantaba la mano, además que de todas formas nadie en sus clases es suficientemente interesante para llamar su atención, aunque todos se sienten atraídos por su aspecto, es albino, pero alto y musculoso, más alto que el promedio la verdad, pero intenta no ser un palo y hacer mucho ejercicio, tiene el pelo largo y atado a una coleta, ha visto que muchas mujeres se le quedan viendo, pero no le interesa, huecas sin cerebro es solo lo que ve en esas féminas.  
Pero su niño brillante, es casi perfecto, casi, porqué aún no lo conoce, pero no pierde la fe.  
Quiere preguntarle que va a hacer el día de San Valentín, no encontraba la oportunidad, pero hoy será diferente, tiene una idea, una idea que le garantiza encontrarlo solo, y es casi probable que no se meta en problemas, pero el que no arriesga no gana.  
Terminando la clase en el descanso, va ir y meterse con los más grandes, incluyendo el gigante AAARRRGGHH, una parte buena de ser delgado, es que tiende a desaparecer cuando lo desea, entonces cuando todos pelen sacara a Dictatious del peligro y podrá preguntarle; con un poco de suerte lo convencerá de ir más lejos de ese idiota de Gunmar, solo le queda seguir su plan y esperar lo mejor, lo que lo beneficie, a él y a su futura cita.  
________________________  
Las horas de descanso eran las más aburridas desde la perspectiva de Dictatious, no aprendía nada, solo degluta, ni siquiera podía investigar gran cosa porque no tenía internet, pero es llevadero cuando se está acompañado, antes su hermano lo buscaba con su pequeño grupo de amigos, pero le pidió que dejara de hacerlo, no quería interferir en sus interacciones, y menos cuando consiguió novio, nadie paraba a Blinky; pero con Gunmar es más divertido, habla de muchas cosas salvajes y siempre lo complace, es raro, no quiere abusar mucho de él, solo de vez en cuando lo vence la necesidad, de dulces, obvio.  
Normalmente solo tarda unos minutos que Gunmar se reúna con él en los descansos, y casi siempre le trae algo, por eso ha subido de peso, claro, eso lo explica todo, pero se ha tardado, cuenta los segundos en su mente y sabe que ya se pasó de su hora de tardanza más larga, tal vez lo castigaron otra vez, no sería la primera vez….  
No puede terminar este pensamiento porque un fuerte golpe lo asusta, seguido de gritos y OH Dios ¡¿esos son golpes?! ¡No puede! no puede!, si empieza una pelea con él en medio no duraría ni un segundo, odia la violencia y no soporta ataques físicos, estaría en el piso más rápido que nadie.  
Asustado se intenta levantar mientras intenta saber de dónde es el sonido, y las voces que implican la deconstrucción de la escena, pero alguien le toma de los hombros fuerte y lo arrastra lejos del ruido a tropesones, al menos esa es su referencia de a donde va.  
Las manos sobre él se sienten huesudas pero su agarre es fuerte, no puede saber quién es, no ha hablado, pero lo arrastra, sea quien sea, con cualquier intención, no podrá defenderse si es malo.

AAARRRGGHH ¡¡YA PARA!! ESTOY BIEN- ¿¿¡ESE ES BLINKY!!??

Oh dios su hermano está en problemas, y por lo que escucho también AAARRRGGHH, no puede irse, tiene que ayudar, sin importar si está siendo secuestrado, ni que no pueda ayudar, pero si su cuerpo puede ser una distracción para cualquier tipo de problema, que así sea.

¡¡¡Suéltame!!! Por favor, ¡Es mi hermano! - Mientras jalo de vuelta, no siento diferencia, pero un intento es un intento- Si me vas a lastimar, hazlo después y te juro que no pondré resistencia, pero déjame ir a ayudar a mi hermano, ¡por favor!  
El extraño se detiene y al fin escucha una voz- No voy a lastimarte pequeño, solo te sacaba del peligro, allá se está llevando una pelea algo fea, y pensé que estarías mejor afuera.  
Aprecio el gesto, pero justo ahora creo que debería estar adentro, o si me puedes ayudar, ¿Blinky está involucrado en la pelea? Por favor ¿Ves a alguien parecido a mí en peligro? -

Angor Rot hizo un intento de divisar a quien había molestado, y al parecer el pequeño que describía Dictatious si estaba en la pelea, pero no, peleando, solo parando a otro grandote que parecía que iba a matar a alguien, raro, pero se le ocurrió una idea.  
Lo veo, pero no está en peligro, solo que parece que no se va a acabar pronto su interacción, pero si lo prefieres, los puedo ayudar- Dictatious solo se pudo desconcertar, pero sea cual sea el precio, él lo iba a pagar.  
Por favor, ayuda lo- Dictatious suplico, con miedo del futuro y temblando un poco.

No voy a hacerte nada, solo pedirte un favor, pero aún si no aceptas te ayudare, escucha, no me confirmes nada, pero necesito hablar contigo, después de clases, en el baño, y no le digas a nadie, te esperare- Esa pequeña frase cursi lo despidió, soltó a Dictatious dirigiéndose al lio que causo, volteo por última vez, para ver a Dictatious volteando asía su dirección, fuera de peligro, con confusión en sus ojos, y, aun así, era lindo.  
Dictatious solo pudo si no tener miedo, por Blinky, Arg, y él, aunque este extraño hizo una promesa, sabía que eso no era nada comparado con la avaricia humana, lo sabía de primera mano, pero tuvo que confiar y poner su fe, en alguien, que apenas conocía.

Y aún con todo esto, no hubo señales de Gunmar.  
______________________  
Angor Rot no creyó posible tanta suerte, había atrasado a Gunmar de manera exitosa, provoco una pelea involucrando las partes pesadas de su escuela, provocando algo aparatoso y ruidosa, pero no previo que el hermano de su chico brillante estaría involucrado, aunque un cazador siempre sabe ver y tomar las oportunidades, y cuando vio la oportunidad, la tomo.

Ahora hay una posibilidad alta de que se reúna con Dictatious, al final de clases, claro, si logra su objetivo antes.  
La situación era esta, alguien ofendió a Blinky por gay, aventándole una bola de papel con groserías y eso implicado en medio, AAARRGGH lo vio, y exigió respuestas, pero no supieron quien fue hasta que alguien grito un nombre, orden que provino de él, entonces se desato el infierno.

AAARRRGGHH se abalanzo contra esa persona, y como pesos pesados, se defendió, más personas se levantaron a ayudar a AAARRRGGHH, y pocos apoyaban al otro, AAARRRGGHH pocas veces perdía el control, al menos en el tiempo de mi estadía, aunque era querido, pero por otro lado, los neutros, solo querían que se separaran, Blinky intento de manera fallida calmar a su novio, y al parecer el grandote no escuchaba, estaba nublado por la ira.  
Problema difícil, pero pudo hacerlo, de una barrida derribo a los dos, tomo una bandeja y lo golpeo muy fuerte en el suelo, en el espacio entre ambos. Con eso parecía que aaarrrgghh despertó, pues enseguida se paró y abrazo a Blinky pidiendo perdón, y el otro solo los vio feo, aunque no fue el causante de la ofensa (Angor Rot lo sabía, él había lanzado la nota) parecía tener problemas con los gays igual.

¿¡¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?!?- Sin ningún aviso, ¡Entro un maestro ¡

Eso no lo vio venir, al parecer no iba a salir tan bien librado como pensó, esperaba que alguien testificara a su favor al menos, él fue el único que los pudo separar.

Y después, vino un infierno burocrático.  
_____________________  
¿A qué debo el gran Honor de pisar la escuela en tu nombre, Blinkous? – Un Vendel molesto entro buscando a sus dos adorables encargos. Observó a un Dictatious preocupado y un Blinky a punto de entrar en pánico.

Si me dieras la oportunidad, no estoy en problemas, pero decidí quedarme en solidaridad de mi compañero, ¡porque un compañero no es quien busca beneficio si no quien se queda en momentos oscuros y…

Ya entendí Blinky, pero según el director, si tienes problemas, al intentar interferir, participaste, ahora vas a ir allá y te disculparas, y no me importa nada después vamos derecho a casa- Levanto una mano sabiendo que Blinky iba a hablar- Podrás despedirte, pero necesito tener una versión más completa, para decidir mi postura frente a AAARRRGGHH, no está en problemas, pero sabes tan bien como yo, que ARG es pacifista, necesito saber que provoco este ataque.

Ehhhh hablando de eso, tal vez si haya una razón jeje- Blinky sabía lo que vendría después, mientras sacaba la nota que conservo como evidencia.

Lo esperaba Blinkous, Dictatious, en cuanto a ti, me alegra saber que en cuanto supiste que había peligro huiste y te pusiste a salvo, ahora puedes esperar en el carro o esperar afuera de la oficina, como no hiciste nada, puedes elegir- Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en Dictatious, presumiendo el alago a su hermano, pero no duro mucho, pues sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Esperare afuera de la oficina, si no te importa, pero primero iré al baño, ¿Está bien? – Dictatious ya esperaba la reunión con el extraño, sentía una gran curiosidad, combinada con miedo y una pisca de pánico.

Por mi está bien, confío en que sabes cómo llegar, Blinky, camina y más vale que ese sea el único problema por el que estoy aquí- Vendel y Blinky se fueron caminando, Dictatious los escucho a lo lejos, y cuando ya no pudo, suspiro y se froto la cara con frustración, está reunión iba a pasar, solo esperaba conservar todos sus dientes esta vez.  
____________________________________  
Nadie estaba en los baños, pues era hora de la salida, solo las personas que se quedaban por castigos o actividades extracurriculares, pero igual no era usual ver a alguien cuando acababan las clases.  
Por eso Angor Rot eligió este sitio, aunque tenía mucha fe, el miedo de quedarse solo y que lo delataran, aun cuando ayudo a esa persona, lo asustaba, pero tenía que ser paciente, muchas oportunidades se desperdiciaron, tomo la que se presentó, pero, aun así, era extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a dejar lo que pasara en manos de otra persona, y el miedo seguía presente.  
Dejo de caminar en círculos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de manera lenta, y su mirada capto una cabeza asomándose por la puerta entre abierta, Dictatious había llegado, y por lo visto estaba solo.

¿Hola? - Angor Rot de repente recordó que no se había presentado, ni dicho la razón de su reunión, o siquiera de que trataba, dispuesto a remendar su error, empezó la reunión tan esperada por él.

Hola Dictatious, pasa por favor, no te voy a hacer nada, te puedo asegurar que estamos solos, nadie está haciendo de esta reunión un espectáculo, solo quería hablar contigo- Esperó hasta que Dictatious estuvo completamente adentro y con la puerta cerrada, y empezó- Lamento habernos tenido que reunir en estas circunstancias, pero me alegra hasta cierto punto, no me he presentado, pero soy un estudiante relativamente nuevo, fui presentado en tu clase como….

¿Angor Rot? - Interrumpió Dictatious, extraño, eso no lo molesto, le complació que recordara su nombre, a pesar de nunca haber hablado de verdad, pero lo olvida al ver a Dictatious achicarse- Perdón por interrumpir.

Oh no te preocupes, me agrada saber que me recuerdas, y estás en lo correcto, Soy Angor Rot, un Gusto, ¿me permitirías el honor de estrechar tu mano? Por favor- Mientras estiraba su mano, esperando una respuesta.  
Claro, mi nombre es Dictatious – Se detuvo mientras levantaba la mano a la mancha blanca en frente, pero lo desconcertó que no la estrecho, su mano fue acunada por la más grandes, y posteriormente fue besada muy delicadamente por unos labios delgados pero finos, lo supo porque el beso no fue corto, duro unos segundos, casi pareciendo que el hombre degustaba su mano, como algo valioso y delicioso que prueba por primera vez, así lo beso, y así lo sintió - … Galadrigal

Separando al fin sus labios, su compañero siguió con su discurso – Es un honor conocerte, y encontrarte lejos de ese hombre gigante y molesto es un deleite.

¿Hombre gigante y moleste? ¿Te refieres a Gunmar? – Dictatious lo relaciono bastante rápido, era la única persona con la que estaba, y sabía de su gran altura, no era ajeno a la mancha oscura que acaparaba toda su escasa visión.

Si, lamento que tengas que estar en su presencia tanto tiempo- Angor Rot aun sosteniendo una mano ajena, estaba pisando caminos peligrosos sin saberlo, pues una de las cosas que más le molestaban a Dictatious, aparte de tratarlo como idiota, era que ofendieran a su amigo por crímenes que no cometió – Más aún cuando se nota la diferencia de individuos tan marcadamente...

¿¡Por eso me citaste aquí?! ¿Para ofender a mi amigo y echarme en cara lo idiota que puedo ser? Bueno, gracias, pero no gracias, preferiría una paliza a esta humillación, me voy – Sacando su mano bruscamente de entre las de Angor, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero una mano fuerte se posó sobre su hombro, de manera suave pero firme, impidiendo su huida.

No quise ser impertinente, pero por culpa de tu ´´amigo´´ esta reunión se demoró más de lo que me gustaría-

Y ¿Quién dijo que yo buscaba está reunión? -

Nadie, pero no te cite aquí para nada de eso, solo para hacerte una pregunta, y una propuesta- dijo mientras se inclinaba y jalaba suavemente a Dictatious de nuevo volteándolo hacía él, sujetando su mano con suavidad- Puedo preguntar ¿qué harás este Día de San Valentín?

Dictatious supo por el cambio de la dirección de su mano, el sonido de la voz de Angor en frente suyo, y la mancha un poco más baja en frente de él (de verdad era alto) que Angor se había hincado, con una muestra así tuvo que responder, era lo correcto – Me temo que nada, pensaba pasar mi tarde escuchando documentales mientras comía dulces.

Entonces por favor, permíteme tomar el atrevimiento de invitarte a salir, no muy lejos, podemos solo caminar, pero podría ser ¿en mi compañía? --

Dictatious solo pudo sentir un pequeño pánico, acompañado de una leve emoción, no identifico a que se refería de inmediato, aunque tal vez solo se negaba a reconocer lo que significaba esa declaración, y de repente, su labia se había ido- Yo... yo... yo... como... ¿cómo una …

Cita, si, como una cita, ¿me permitirías ser tu cita en San Valentín? – Angor ya no podía esconder su alegría al lograr su objetivo, y cree que se pudo notar en su voz.

Pero apenas te conozco, no sé…tú … -- 

En la cita no tiene que pasar nada que no desees, y puede ser una oportunidad para conocernos. No deseo obligarte a nada, y no tienes que responder ahora, ¿Qué te parece? –

Yo…yo... podría considerarlo, no te conozco de nada, pero ayudaste a mi hermano y a arg, no tengas esperanza, pero, te prometo que lo pensare – luego de un suspiro- ¿eso es suficiente para ti?

No tuvo respuesta, solo sintió como le besaron la mano nuevamente, unos segundos y luego su compañero hablo.

Eso es suficiente para mí, mi amare- soltando su mano al fin, levantándose y poniendo nuevamente su mano en el hombro de Dictatious- Te traje algo como agradecimiento por haber venido, no sabía que tipo de dulce te gustaba, así que te traje esto, espero te guste-

En las manos de Dictatious fue depositado una caja, que al acercarla a su rostro percibió un olor dulce, a chocolate, y descubrió después, que era una caja de chocolates.

Son mis favoritos, gracias – Dictatious solo pudo sino abrasar los chocolates contra su pecho, y sonreír, sin saber que esa sonrisa hizo caer a otro hombre, y el que estaba en frente llego a una conclusión, él era perfecto.

Nos vemos, Dictatious Galadrigal, Esperare tu respuesta muy ansioso – puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Dictatious, y se despidió- Adiós 

Dictatious solo sintió como las manos en sus hombros se iban, escucho unos pasos, la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y luego, nada. Por un momento pensó que Angor lo iba a besar, en cierto sentido agradecía que no se atrevió, pero, por otro lado, no sabía por qué, pero deseaba su toque, más del que había mostrado.

Se quedo quieto por unos segundos, y después guardo los chocolates en su mochila, se acerco al lavabo, y en el momento en que se mojo la cara entro su hermano al baño.  
DICTATIOUS SIGUES AQUÍIIIII!!!!- Vaya forma de arruinar la armonía- SI BLINKY NO NECESITAS GRITAR 

Bueno, tu ya gritaste jeje- Blinky se acerco y le toco el hombro – ya nos vamos, Vendel lo resolvió, ¿terminaste con todo? Tardaste bastante.

Si, creo que sí...- mientras pensaba de por qué había tardado.

¡Bien! Vámonos- su hermano lo guío a la salida agarrándolo de la mano.

El camino al auto Blinky se la paso hablando de su reunión con el director, al parecer todo salió bien para él, al mostrarle la nota que empezó con todo al director (que muy inteligentemente guardo) todo tuvo sentido, pero Kanjigar no pudo pasar la falta de AAARRRGGHH al empezar la pelear, fuera por la razón que fuera, lo tuvo que suspender, pero solo dos días, menos de la mitad que si hubiera sido otra persona.  
Le alegraba que su hermano pudiera solo, y al parecer Vendel había comprendido, perdonando a AAARRRGGHH junto con Blinky, solo quedaba esperar a que regresara a clases para estar juntos de nuevo.

Llegando al coche con Vendel, descubrió que le iban a dar el aventón a Arg al escuchar un saludo y una disculpa por posiblemente asustarlo, a Dictatious no le asusto nada, y lo dejo claro, pero no menciono, que estaba aterrado, nada importante. Entonces se sentó adelante, ser aplastado no era su cosa favorita para hacer, Blinky y Arg hablaban atrás, parecían felices a pesar del día, por otro lado, él no tenía ganas de hablar con Vendel, solo sentía la brisa en su cara por la ventana abierta.  
Vendel solo miraba de reojo a Dictatious, sabía que algo había pasado, pero confiaba en sus muchachos, cualquier cosa que pasara, Dictatious la podía manejar, esperaba que confiara en él para poder hablar de cualquier cosa que le pasé, tendría que ser paciente. Lo que desconocía, es que el tiempo que tendría que esperar, no iba a ser muy largo.  
___________________  
Dictatious solo pudo pensar en Angor, nadie había mostrado interés por él de esa forma, supuso que ser ciego sería un ahuyentador eficiente, pero la verdad es que él nunca pensó en eso tampoco, creyó que así estaba bien y se quedaría así para siempre, al parecer la vida le gusta ir por otros rumbos, no sabía que pensar, solo que quería llegar a su casa para acostarse, escuchar música, comer sus nuevos dulces y fingir que no tenía un pretendiente. 

Tal vez necesite el consejo de Vendel está vez, aunque no este acostumbrado a pedir ayuda, no podía quedarse con el peso que lo asfixiaba en ese momento en el coche, sea lo que sea, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Y a pesar de todo, Gunmar seguía sin dar señales de ningún tipo, ya no lo vio a la salida, y eso que se quedó después de clases. Pero en ese momento, otra persona ocupaba sus pensamientos, y sospechaba que no se iba a ir de ahí en algún tiempo, que cansado era el amor por dios.

Deslizándose en su asiento, Dictatious se quedó dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, la verdad esto solo iba a tener un capítulo, pero se alargo de más, espero que haya valido la pena, lo más seguro es que no actualizare pronto, pues mi examen de la universidad es en mayo, a lo mejor escriba después de eso, espero que esto los entretenga, y quisiera ver sus opiniones al respecto, muchas gracias :D


End file.
